Martín Soto
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = |pais = México Miami (1982-1984) |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 |estado = Activo }} Martín Soto (n. 10 de septiembre de 1952 en México D.F.) es un actor de teatro y doblaje mexicano. Es conocido principalmente por doblar al Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas y a Egon Spengler en las películas y series animadas de Los cazafantasmas . Utonio_profe.jpg|'El Profesor Utonio' de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, su personaje más conocido. Archivo:Neo2.jpg|Neo en Matrix , es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Profesor_Utonio_PPGZ.png|'El Profesor Utonio' también en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Egon.jpg|Egon Spengler en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas. Egonextreme.jpg|Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación. Blurb_egon_20090331.jpg|Dr.Egon Spengler en las películas de Los cazafantasmas. Character_large_332x363_hugh.jpg|Hugh Neutron de Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio Capitan.gif|'Capitan' en 300 Alcalde Diamante.png|El Alcalde Diamante de Los Simpson Tío.png|'El Tio' en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan Gene.png|Gene en Un show más (Voz 2) Oldmanoldman3.png|Viejo Oldman en Magiespadas. Hierophant_ATStakes.png|Hierofante en Hora de aventura: Estacas. Jusenkyo-Guia.png|'El Guia de Jusenkyo' de Ranma 1/2 500px-Marik.png|'Yami/Marik Ishtar' en Yu-Gi-Oh! BandidoKeith.jpg|Bandido Keith tambien en Yu-Gi-Oh! Gas Skunk.jpg|Gas Skunk en Transformers: Nueva Generación Rattrap1k.jpg|'Ratatrampa' en Beast Wars Tim Taylor.1jpg.jpg|Tim Taylor en Mejorando la casa. Sr. Caplan.jpg|Sr. Caplan en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) LouieKaboom.jpg|Louie Kaboom en Power Rangers: Zeo Principe Gasket.jpg|El Principe Gasket (voz 2) tambien en Power Rangers: Zeo Olympus.jpg|El Principe Olympus en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz TessaiTsukabishi.jpg|Tessai Tsukabishi en Bleach Big vilgax.png|Vilgax de la franquicia de Ben 10. WillHarangue.png|Will Harangue de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. MHCHwr (20).png|Mr. Rotter en Monster High Kyuroku_Wagarashi.png|Gakaroh Wagarashi en Naruto marvin_the_martian_1.jpg|La nueva voz de Marvin el marciano de los Looney Tunes CT-p0001-ST-e1346036856347.jpg|Fue la 2º voz del Conde Contar en Plaza Sésamo Braum.jpg|Braum en League of Legends 185px-Chefkawasakianime.gif|Chef Kawasaki en Kirby Tang.png|Tang en Soul Hunter Li Shing.png|Tambien a Li Shing en Soul Hunter ben-healy-problem-child.png|Ben Healy en Adorable criatura y Adorable criatura 2. Bruce_Ismay.gif|J. Bruce Ismay en Titanic. Jack_Travis.jpg|Jack Travis en Arma mortal 3. Terminator_2-t-1000.jpg|El Androide T-1000 En Terminator 2: El juicio final Harrydunne.jpg|Harry Dunne en Tonto y retonto y Tonto y retonto 2. Alexander Minion.png|Alexander Minion en las películas de Mini Espías. Remuslupin.jpg|Remus Lupin en las úlitmas películas de la saga de Harry Potter. Harvey-milk-sean-penn.jpg|Harvey Milk en Milk. Micheal stone.png|Michael Stone en Anomalisa thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230 px Trayectoria Martín Soto comenzó su carrera en 1972, entrando al Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociacion Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A) y comenzando en teatro. Gracias a sus compañeros de la escuela de actuación Juan Alfonso Carralero y Patricia Martínez entró en doblaje a mediados de 1982. Tuvo maestros como Narciso Busquets, Carlos Magaña, entre otros. Martín Soto ha realizado muchos papeles, entre los que destacan la nueva voz de Marvin el marciano de los Looney Tunes, Egon Spengler en la franquicia de Los cazafantasmas; tanto en las películas y las series animadas, el Conde Contar en Plaza Sésamo, el Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas, Sledge Hammer! en la serie del mismo nombre, Ratatrampa en Guerra de Bestias, El Tio de Jackie en Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan, Olympus en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz, Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux en Paso a paso, Marik Ishtar en Yu-Gi-Oh!, y el Guía de Jusenkyo en Ranma ½, entre otros. Filmografía Películas David Thewlis * Michael Stone en Anomalisa (2015) * Dennis Sciama en La teoría del todo (2014) * Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: Parte 2 (2011) * Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: Parte 1 (2010) * Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) * Peter Aufschnaiter en Siete años en el Tibet (1997) Jeff Daniels * Harry Dunne en Tonto y retonto 2 (2014) * Jerry Farlander en Away We Go (2009) * Carter en Traidor (2008) (doblaje original) * Bill Johnson en Amores a colores (1998) * Harry Dunne en Tonto y retonto (1994) Tony Shalhoub * Tommy Sanz en La última escena (2004) * Minion Mini Espías 3D (2003) * Jack Jeebs en Hombres de negro II (2002) * Minion en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) * Minion en Mini Espías (2001) Robert Patrick *Of. Max Kennard en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Vince en Curvas de la vida (2012) *Policía malo / T-1000 en El mundo según Wayne (1992) *T-1000 en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) Denis O'Hare * Albert Osborne en J. Edgar (2011) * Sr. Gilbertson en La propuesta (2009) * Duke Monahan en Duplicidad (2009) * Doyle Hefner en Rocket Science (2007) Harold Ramis *Adam en Año uno (2009) *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (doblaje original / redoblaje) *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (doblaje original / redoblaje DVD/BD) *Russell en El pelotón chiflado (1981) John Ritter * Bill Grant en Toque al corazón (1993) * Ben Healy en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) * Ben Healy en Adorable criatura (1990) * Zach en Yo y mis mujeres (1989) Billy Bob Thornton *Douglass en El laberinto del Grizzly (2015) *Big Stan Steeley en En un pueblo de Montana (2014) *Darrell en Camino sin retorno (1997) Jason Flemyng *Hugh en Les doy un año (2013) *Mulligan en Deep Rising (1998) *Frederick Pope en El violín rojo (1998) James Rebhorn *Norm Cahill en La caja (2009) *Dr. Larry Banks en La familia de mi novia (2000) *Ellard Muscatine en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) Tim Allen *Chet Frank en Lucha sangrienta (2008) *Luther Krank en Una Navidad de locos (2004) *Michael Cromwell en De jungla en jungla (1997) Roger Rees *Owens en El gran truco (2006) *Guillermo Kahlo en Frida (2002) *Augustus Steranko en Espía por error (1991) Robert De Niro *Walt Koontz en Nadie es perfecto (1999) *Arthur Lustig en Grandes esperanzas (1998) *Dr. Wally en La sangre que nos une (1996) (1ra versión) Jeff Goldblum * Hatch en El reino de las tinieblas (1995) * Max en Fathers & Sons (1992) * Ed Okin en Fuga al amanecer (1985) William Zabka *Johnny Lawrence (muestras de archivo) en Karate Kid III (1989) *Johnny Lawrence en Karate Kid II (1986) *Johnny Lawrence en Karate Kid (1984) (doblaje original) John Slattery *Shep Wild en Ted 2 (2015) *Alcalde en Supercan (2007) Ice Cube *James Payton en Un novato en apuros (2014) *Sr. Washington en El billete ganador (2010) David Strathairn *Richard en Más fuerte que las bombas (2014) *Noah Vosen en Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) Shaun Toub *Nasseem en Stretch (2014) *Joaquin en El nacimiento (2006) Max Martini *Comandante del SEAL en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Herc Hansen en Titanes del pacífico (2013) Woody Allen *Murray en Casi un gigoló (2013) *Al Lewis en La pareja chiflada (1995) Irrfan Khan *Pi (adulto) en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) *Inspector de policía en Slumdog Millionaire (2008 / versión de Videomax) James Gandolfini *Mickey en Mátalos suavemente (2012) (segunda versión) *Vincent en A Whole New Day (1999) Tim Robbins *Senador Hammond en Linterna Verde (2011) *Dave Boyle en Río místico (2003) Steven Weber *Rick McIntire en La pajareada (2011) *Matt Fisher en Matar a un policia (1990) James Spader *Sr. Black en La piedra mágica (2009) *Max Baron en Pasión sin barreras (1990) Michael Bowen *Morton en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Knotcher en Águilas de acero (1986) Michael Sheen *David Frost en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Rupert Simmons en Diamante de sangre (2006) Greg Kinnear *Rob Ackerman en Mamá por encargo (2008) *Frank Navasky en Tienes un e-mail (1998) Timothy Hutton * David Wilder en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) * Mike Shea/Elmo Barnett en Made in Heaven (1987) William Hurt *Philip Allen en El buen pastor (2006) *Stan en Syriana (2005) Jeremy Irons *Über-Morlock en La máquina del tiempo (2002) *René Gallimard en M. Butterfly (1993) Kim Coates *Jack Richards en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Drifter en Mundo acuático (1995) Allen Covert * Todd en El hijo del diablo (2000) * Kenny en Pesos completos (1995) David Morse * Edgar Clenteen en La carnada (2000) * Jack Evans en El ángel malvado (1993) William H. Macy *Donnie Smith en Magnolia (1999) *Little Bill en Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) Kevin Pollak *Ned Beindorf en Arresto a domicilio (1996) *Victor Kosslovich en Eso que tú haces (1996) Stuart Wilson * General Al Kramer en La Roca (1996) * Jack Travis en Arma mortal 3 (1992) Sam Waterston * Harry Bancroft en La propietaria (1996) * Sydney Schanberg en Los gritos del silencio (1984) (segunda versión) Kris Kristofferson *Tom en Corazon de papel (1994) *Mace Montana en El gran circo de Pee-wee (1988) Austin Pendleton *Dr. Bronson en El regreso de mi novio (1993) *John Gibbons en Mi primo Vinny (1992) Campbell Scott *Steve Dunne en Vida de solteros (1992) *Carter Blair en The Perfect Tribute (1991) Jay Patterson *Charles Pennington en Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) *W.E. Simmons en En un lugar del corazón (1984) John Turturro *Bernie Bernbaum en De paseo a la muerte (1990) * Nick en Estado de gracia (1990) Al Pacino *Det Frank Keller en Prohibida obsesión (1989) *Arthur Kirkland en Justicia para todos (1979) Otros papeles *Terry Drummond (William Atherton) en Clinical (2017) *Gary Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en Vivir de noche (2016) *Voces adicionales en Aliados (2016) *Ezra (Matt Walsh) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Rey Oleron (Richard Armitage) en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Gary (Fred Willard) en Fifty Shades of Black (2016) *Edwin Russell (Scott Sheperd) en Jason Bourne (2016) *Mike (Ian Gomez) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Bernard Clark (Brendan Coyle) en Yo antes de ti (2016) *Dr. Butala (Silas Carson) en Ya te extraño (2015) *Fierro (Don Harvey) en Secretos de una obsesión (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *John Callahan (Bill Camp) en Pacto criminal (2015) *Reportero en TV (Mike Clark) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Almirante Ackbar (Tim Rose) en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) *Voces adicionales en En la cuerda floja (2015) *Come gente (John Howard) en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Burócrata 3 (John Locke) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Vendedor (Richard Green) en The Rover (2014) *Director (Laurence Kennedy) en El código enigma (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Leonid (Niall Greig Fulton) en Anomalía (2014) *Peter Devereaux (Pierce Brosnan) en El aprendiz (2014) *Alguacil Pruitt (Chris Ellis) en Jessabelle (2014) *El comerciante (Christopher Fairbank) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Pastor Wilson (John Aylward) y Fotógrafo (Jimmy Hart) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Arthur (Jackie Berroyer) en El amor está en el aire (2013) *Murray (Woody Allen) en Casi un gigoló (2013) *Dan y Stripper en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Nuestro hombre (Robert Redford) en Cuando todo está perdido (2013) *Barry O'Connor (David Rasche) en Una boda como todas (2013) *Carter (Gerry May) en Locos por los votos (2012) *Paisley Winterbottom (Miles Richardson) en Una princesa en Navidad (2011) *Karl (Kenneth Lonergan) en Margaret (2011) *Oficial de enlistamiento (Simon Kunz) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Profesor Zigman (Jonathan Epstein) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) * Capitan Blefusciano (Stewart Scudamore) en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) * Big Al Stevens (Stephen Lang) en Puños de honra (2009) (3ra. versión) * Adam (Steve Martin) en Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) * Dr. Silberling en The Uninvited (2009) * General Ed Fenech (Mike Myers) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Papá de Moose en Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2009) * Philip Abshire (Philip J. Craig) en Te amaré por siempre (2009) * Scalpel "El doctor" (John Di Crosta) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Hombre del crucero en Adventureland (2009) * Dr. Rose (Patrick Thomas O'Brien) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) * Harvey Milk (Sean Penn) en Milk (2008) * Gerente del banco (William Fichtner) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Jack Shapiro (Tony Musante) en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Charlie Wilson (Tom Hanks) en Juego de poder (2007) * Detective Comisionado Revi (Roman Polanski) en Una pareja explosiva 3 (2007) * Bowman (Cliff Curtis) en Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) * Clint Fitzer (Steve Buscemi) en Yo los declaro marido y...Larry (2007) *Tom Weaver (Edward Woodward) en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) * Caretaker (Sam Elliott) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Capitán (Vincent Regan) en 300 (2007) * Embajador George Norland (Colin Stinton) en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Oficial de La ESU 2 (Ed Bogdanowicz) y Voces adicionales en El plan perfecto (2006) * Voces adicionales en En busca de la felicidad (2006) * Joaquín (Shaun Toub) en El nacimiento (2006) * Pr.Sandiford (John Malkovich) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Miembro cristiano en La segunda oportunidad (2006) * Inspector Routledge (Steven Waddington) en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) * Empresario preocupado (Rob Nagle) en Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) * Sr. Ditkovich (Elya Baskin) en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Wayne Rink (Phil Reeves) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Dr. Eldon Tyrell (Joe Turkel) en Blade Runner (versión del 2004) * Coronel Bill Styles (Tim Daly) en Básico y letal (2003) * Marvin el marciano (Joe Alaskey) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Marv Merchants (French Stewart) en Mi pobre angelito 4 (2002) * Karl Behringer en La rebeldía de mamá (2002) * Michael Reynolds (John H. Brennan) en La ubicación (2002) * Bill Cleg (Gabriel Byrne) en Spider (2002) * Capitan Luc (Jean-Francois Blanchard) en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Padrastro de Paula en Velocidad personal (2002) * Policía en Terror en el metro (2002) * Bombero #1 en Los muchachos (2002) * Ted Brautigan (Anthony Hopkins) en Nostalgia del pasado (2001) * Sir Thomas Colville (James Purefoy) en Corazón de caballero (2001) * Henry Swinton (Sam Robards) en Inteligencia artificial (2001) * Bob Jones (Tom Conti) en Yo era una rata (2001) * Sacerdote (David MacLean) en El príncipe encantado (2001) * George Temple (Colin Friels) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Sargento en Corre mientras puedas (2001) * Thin Man (Crispin Glover) en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) *Aaron (David Threlfall) en En el principio (2000) * Vincent (Terry Crews) en El sexto día (2000) * Henry West (Dylan Baker) en La célula (2000) * Thomas Critenberg en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) *Raj Lukla en Más perros que huesos (2000) * Voces diveraas en ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) * Pelias (Dennis Hopper) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Thomas A. Anderson / Neo (Keanu Reeves) en Matrix (1999) * Heep (Christopher Lloyd) en Pequeños genios (1999) * Richard Scruggs (Colm Feore) en El informante (1999) * Bill Herlihy (Bill Smitrovich) en Los 60's (1999) * Johnny Seis Dedos (Danny Trejo) en Inferno (1999) * William "Wild Bill" Wharton (Sam Rockwell) en Milagros inesperados (1999) * Dr. Harvey Mandrake (James Woods) en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) * Thom Weller (Tom Amandes) en El duende de mi conciencia (1999) * Eddie Madden (Jere Burns) en Road Rage (1999) * Frank Shore (Ed Harris) en El tercer milagro (1999) * Merlín (Sam Neill) en Merlín (1998) * Ben Dunmore (Don Johnson) en Adiós mi amor (1998) * Lord Wessex (Colin Firth) en Shakespeare apasionado (1998) * Duque d'Anjou (Vincent Cassel) en Elizabeth: La reina virgen (1998) (redoblaje) * Profesor Gershwin Donovan (Michael Beck) en Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) * Sir Francis Walsingham (Geoffrey Rush) en Elizabeth: La reina virgen (1998) (doblaje original) * Martin en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Donecker en El arca de Norman (1998) * Mateo (Vincent Castellanos) en Anaconda (1997) *Skip en Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) * Bruce Ismay (Jonathan Hyde) en Titanic (1997) * John Geiger (Willem Dafoe) en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) * Número 2 (Robert Wagner) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (doblaje original) * General Munro (Brion James) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Gustav Shank (Jeffrey Jones) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Reece McHenry (Sam Shepard) en La única emoción (1997) * Máquina sexual (Tom Savini) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Anfitrión millonario (Jon Lovitz) en Matilda (1996) * Marvin el marciano (Bob Bergen) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) * Simon Doonan (Tim Curry) en Titanic (1996) * Tío Bill (Bill Tung) en Alboroto en el Bronx (1995) * Luc Teyssier (Kevin Kline) en Beso francés (1995) (doblaje original) * Franchise (William Forsythe) en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) * Detective Torres (Marcos Rodriguez) en El Cuervo (1994) (redoblaje TV) * Alex Weston (Andrew Stevens) en Una mujer acorralada (1994) * Oficial en La casa de los espíritus (1993) * Zeke Hawkins (Tom Berenger) en Sliver (1993) * Newland Archer (Daniel Day-Lewis) en La edad de la inocencia (1993) * Lester (Adrien Brody) en El rey de la colina (1993) * Elliot Blitzer (Bronson Pinchot) en True Romance (1993) * Sean Cheney (Robert Desiderio) en Promesas rotas (1993) * Delincuente (Kenny Jones) en Robocop 3 (1993) * Mack Sennett (Dan Aykroyd) en Chaplin (1992) * Prisionero Jude (Vincenzo Nicoli) en Alien 3 (1992) * Detective Ken Griffith (John Finn) en Extorsión sin límites (1992) * Ed Leland (Michael Douglas) en Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) * Gator Purify (Samuel L. Jackson) en Fiebre de jungla (1991) * Oficial en refugio (Warren Harrington) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) (Doblaje original) * Darryl (Christopher McDonald) en Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) * Walker McCormick (John Getz) en La pequeña pícara (1991) * Monseñor (Robert Irving Elliott) en Un tiro por la culata (1990) * Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) en Temblores (1990) * León Gaultier (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en León: Peleador sin ley * Graham (Dennis Haysbert) en Navy Seals (1990) * Richard Applegate en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Oncólogo en Las cosas buenas (1990) *Edward Snape (David Schofield) en Jekyll & Hyde (1990) * Harry (Frank C. Turner) en No somos ángeles (1989) * Irwin "Fletch" Fletcher (Chevy Chase) en Fletch vive (1989) * Lennox Boynton (Nicholas Guest) en Cita con la muerte (1988) (1988) * Michael Biehn (Michael Biehn) en La séptima profecía (1988) * Nicky en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) * Moss (Jamey Sheridan) en Torturado por el pasado (1988) * Feo alemán (Leonardo Cimino) en El escuadrón antimonstruos (1987) * Joe Gipp (Calvin Levels) - Una noche por la ciudad (1987) * Michael Fritzsimmons (Kevin J. O'Connor) en Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) * Charlie Hogan (Gary Riley) en Cuenta conmigo (1986) * Lou (Vito D'Ambrosio) y voces adicionales en El color del dinero (1986) * Ray Sinclair (Ray Liotta) en Totalmente salvaje (1986) * Mayor Malcom A.Powers (Everett McGill) en Angustia extrema (1986) * Cpl. Curtis Jackson (Steve James) en Ninja Americano (1985) * Sr. Grady (Lyman Ward) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) * Adam Lawrence (John Travolta) en Perfección (1985) * Lew Landers (Jim McKrell) en Gremlins (1984) (doblaje original) * Terry Brogan (Jeff Bridges) en Contra todo riesgo (1984) * W.E. Simmons (Jay Patterson) en En un lugar del corazón (1984) * Dr. Heywood Floyd (Roy Scheider) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (redoblaje/1984) * Insertos en Los cazafantasmas (doblaje original/1984) * Ronny (Nigel Havers) en Pasaje a la India (1984) * Harry Doyle (Bob Uecker) en Ligas Mayores 2 (1984) * Almirante Morrow (Robert Hooks) en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) * Jack Petachi (Gavan O'Herlihy) en Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) * Paul Holt (archivo) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Steve Christy (Peter Brower) en Viernes 13 (1980) * Stanley Daniels (Michael Ensign) en Expreso de medianoche (1978) * Edwards (Ned Beatty) en El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) * Capitán Kiesel (David Warner) en La cruz de hierro (1977) (1977) * Tommy Rose (William Katt) en Carrie (1976) * Thor Erickson (R.G. Armstrong) en Identidad a prueba (1976) * Johnny Pope (Tony Bill) en Shampoo (1975) * Moe Greene (Alex Rocco) en El Padrino (redoblaje/1972) * Stumpy (Walter Brennan) en Río Bravo (redoblaje/1959) * Josué (John Derek) / Sacerdote Egipcio (Anthony Eustrel) en Los diez mandamientos (1956) (1ra. y 2da. versión respectivamente) Series de televisión Tim Allen *Tim Taylor en Mejorando la casa (202 episodios, 1991-1999) *Tim Taylor en El reverendo (1 episodio, 1997) Stephen McHattie *Thomas Openshaw en Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) *Karl Mayes en Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) Bruce Campbell *Autolycus en Xena: La princesa guerrera (1995-2001) *Autolycus en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios (1995-1999) Robert Trebor *Salmoneous en Xena: La princesa guerrera (1996-1999) *Salmoneous en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios (1995-1999) Otros papeles *Oren Chase (Murphy Goyer) en House of Cards (2013-presente) *Christian Ward (Tim DeKay) / Anton Petrov (Ravil Isyanov) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2014, 2016) (versión Disney / Marvel) * Dr. Rob Blakely (John O'Brien) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (2013) (solo en la primera temporada) * Tío Nudos (Douglas Fisher) en Los imaginadores (2008-2013) * Dr. Evan Quck (John Prosky) en El mentalista (2011) * Randall Wallace (Él mismo) en El séquito (2010) * Jack Dalton (Bruce McGill) en Macgyver (1985-1992) *Decano Carl Rivers (Christopher Murray) en Zoey 101 (2005-2008) *Sacerdote (Billy St. John) / Juez (Lou George) / Doctor Carlson (Lou George) / Henry Dohini (Steve Tom) en Drake & Josh (2004-2008) * Sr. Kaminsky (Wayne Federman) / Vendedor de dragones (Taylor Negron) / Cupido (Mark DeCarlo) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007) * Harvey Bigsby (Brian Kerwin) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) * Collins Lasiker (Michael Kagan) en Hannah Montana (2006-2007) * Monte "Doc" Parker (Michael Beach) en Emergencias urbanas (104 episodios, 1999-2005) * Narrador (Joe Leahy) en Los animales más graciosos del planeta (1999-2005) * Hechiceras ** Barbas (Billy Drago) (1998-2005) ** Chef Moore (Chris Flanders) / Conductor de taxi (¿?) (Temp 1 ep 1) (1998) ** Hombre en café (Michael Mitz) (Temp 1 ep 9) (1998) ** Subastador (Richard S. Wolf) (Temp 1 ep 12) (1999) ** Eric Lohman (Scott Plank) (Temp 1 ep 19) (1999) ** Nicholas (Rick Cramer) (Temp 2 ep 23) (1999) ** Maestro Zen (James Hong) (Temp 4 ep 70) (2001) ** Sr. Martin (Larry Brandenburg) (Temp 4 ep 76) (2002) ** Mago (Armin Shimerman) (Temp 4 ep 85) (2002) ** Necromancer / Armand (Chris Sarandon) (Temp 5 ep 109 (2003) * Larry McCoy (John Terry) en Las Vegas (algunos episodios, 2003-2004) * Rube Sofer (Mandy Patinkin) en Dead Like Me (29 episodes, 2003-2004) * Jack Geller (Elliott Gould) en Amigos (20 episodios, 1994-2003) * Bertram Byers (George Coe) en Los pistoleros solitarios (2001) * Cliff Bethers (Stephen Hornyak) en Flipper (1995-2000) * Olympus (Michael Forest) en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de las luz (2000) * Él mismo (Cris Kratt) en El mundo animal de los Kratt (1995-1998) * Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux (Bronson Pinchot) en Paso a paso (1997) * Príncipe Gasket (Douglas Sloan) en Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) (2da voz) * Pedro apóstol (Gerrit Shoonhoven) en La otra vida de Cristo (1993) * Detective Harry Hooperman (John Ritter) en Hooperman (1987-1989) * Sledge Hammer (David Rasche) en Sledge Hammer! (1986-1988) *Dex Dexter (Michael Nader) en Dinastía (1981) * Conde Contar (Jerry Nelson) (2da voz) en Plaza SésamoSalvado por la campana: ** Tony Crane (Hank Stratton) (1989-1993) ** Mr. Tuttle (Jack Angeles) (4ª temporada, ep. 11) (1992) *Lost: ** Robbie Hewitt (David Patterson) (1ª temporada, ep. 21) ** Wayne Janssen (James Horan) (2ª temporada, ep. 34) ** Adam (Steven Semel) (3ª temporada, ep. 50) ** Cura (Mark Stitham) (3ª temporada, ep. 55) *Los expedientes secretos X: **Robert Patrick Modell (Robert Wisden) **Morris Fletcher (Michael McKean) **Voces adicionales *El Zorro: **Don Gilberto Risendo (James Horan) **Rafael De La Vega (Pascal Feier) **Sir Miles Thackery (Chris Humphreys) **Don Xavier Miguel Francisco Caroga (Damien Thomas) *Academia de modelos: **Antonio (Julien Cafaro) **Sr. Gapp (Pascal Perreon) **François (François Huin) *Walker, Texas Ranger: **Yuri Petrovsky (Elya Baskin) **Kroeger (Sal Landi) **Miles Denning (Brandon Smith) **Keith Bolt (James Remar **Voces adicionales * Insertos / Voces adicionales en No culpes al koala * Papá de Cynthia / Voces adicionales en Malcolm * Voces adicionales en Los Magníficos * Voces adicionales en Blanco y negro * Voces adicionales en La niñera * Voces adicionales en Mis dos papás * Voces adicionales en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air * Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: En el espacio * Voces adicionales en Castle * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo *Voces adicionales en Tierra, cómo se formó nuestro planeta *Jimmy Hughes en Sí, cariño Miniseries * Ananías de Damasco (Nicholas Sidi) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) * Mike McKay (Elias Koteas) en Tráfico (2004) * Myles Billingsley (Bruce Greenwood) en Refugio (2001) * Burly el Troll (Hugh O'Gorman) en El décimo reino (2000) * Eurímaco (Eric Roberts) / Héctor (Derek Lea) en La odisea (1997) * Mudli (Patrick Ndlovu) en Shaka Zulu (1987) * Calígula (John McEnery) en Anno Domini (1985) Telefilms * Presentación en Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) * Steve Stevens (Tom Virtue) en Mano a mano: La película (2002) * Dr. Michael McCann (Randy Quaid) en El fin del mundo (2001) * Michael Cooper (Jack Wagner) en Atrapados (2001) * Dr. Phillip Carr (Kevin Whately) en Lo que hizo Katy (1999) * Paul McCartney (Kenneth Price) en John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1985) Series animadas Maurice LaMarche *Egon Spengler en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Dr. Splitz en Capitán Simio y los monos galácticos *Jeremy Hawke en El crítico Tim Curry *Sr. Leichliter (2da voz, ep. 97) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Dr. Sevarius en Gárgolas *Dr. Joseph Chadwick en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Steve Blum *Vilgax (segunda voz) en Ben 10 *Vilgax en Ben 10: Omniverse James Remar *Vilgax en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Vilgax en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Otros papeles *Profesor Utonio / Don Lupe en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Hugh Neutron en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Dr. Baxter Stockman en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) *Carlos Finster (3ra. voz, dos eps.) / Eugenio-Jonathan (2da. voz) en Aventuras en pañales *Marvin el marciano (3ra voz) en Looney Tunes *Marvin el marciano en Duck Dodgers *El Tío en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan *Ratatrampa en Beast Wars *Alfa en Hombres de negro *Sr. Pedro Poole en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Profesor Rotter en Monster High *Director Bronka en Combo Niños *Sheriff en Calamareños *Stimpy (algunos capítulos de la 5ª temporada) en Ren y Stimpy *Serve en Heavy Gear *Adolfo Hitler (cameo, ep. 71) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Sir Carnero en El Hombre Araña sin límites *Jimbo Kern en South Park (temporadas 1-2, doblaje mexicano) *Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson (temporada 8-15) *Dr. Phibes en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *Mequerat (2da voz) / RaceAuto 2.0 en Bors y Bots *Nick Diamond en Celebrity Deathmatch *Vulturo en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Don Delfín Cerebrin en Isla de mutantes *Maestro Barish en Littlest Pet Shop *Tio Bolsillos en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Pi / James Madison / James Bond / Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 3) *Cientifico #1 / Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias *Profesor Moshimo en Robotboy *Emperador Milleous / Profesor Paradox en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Will Harangue en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Papá de Doofenshmirtz / Guardián alienígena (un capítulo) / Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb *Vincent "Vinnie" Creecher en Creepie *Mortimer Kahn (un capitulo) / Lolita el pez dorado (un capitulo) / Leon en La vida moderna de Rocko *Walter White en Poochini *Brad Hawkins / Buddy Hawkes en M.A.S.K. *Capitan Planeta (primeros episodios) en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Mago de la montaña / Dueño del totem / Rey Sol en Ewoks *Richard "Rick" Gordon / Ming el despiadado (4ta. voz, un ep.) en Defensores de la tierra *Vincent Van Ghoul / Noche de miedo en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Boyd en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Judas Iscariote en La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia * Gran Nixel / Flamzer / Rey en Mixels * Urgence Evergreen en Hora de aventura * El Viejo Anciano, voces adicionales en Magiespadas * Papa Musculoso / Gene / Profesor / Voces adicionales (5ta temporada-presente) en Un show más * Nightjar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Marvin el marciano en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Elmer Gruñón / Voces adicionales en Padre de Familia *Voces adicionales en El show de los Looney Tunes *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico *Voces adicionales en Daria *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín Películas animadas Cam Clarke *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Amor monstruoso *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: 13 Deseos *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! *Sr. Rotter en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Tom Kane *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan Mark DeCarlo *Hugh Neutron en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio *Hugh Neutron en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Hugh Neutron en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum Joe Alaskey *Marvin el marciano en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad *Marvin el marciano en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín Otros papeles *Vilgax en Ben 10: el secreto del omnitrix *Guardia en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein *Sarousch en El Jorobado de Notre Dame 2 *Cortador y Monstruoide 1 en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Vizir en Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas *Marvin el marciano en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (redoblaje) *Francisco en Francisco, el caballero de Asís *Calvin en ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Sr. Anciano en El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (doblaje de 1997) *Señor entre la multitud en El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima *Adrián adulto en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa *Judah Ben-Hur en Ben Hur: Una carrera hacia la gloria *Hombre de hojalata en Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz *Narrador / Cartero (Fred Astaire) en Santa Claus llega a la Ciudad (redoblaje) *Oso en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales *Gene del futuro en Un show más: La película *Yousef en El profeta *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Voces adicionales en 101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres Telenovelas brasileñas Cássio Gabus Mendes * Chico Mendes en Amazonia (2007) * Delegado Trajano en Deseo prohibido (2007-2008) * Roberto en La Cura (2010) * Kléber Damasceno en Insensato corazón (2011) Otros *Oswaldo Sampaio (Adriano Reys) en Mujeres de arena (1993) *Francés (Edwin Luisi) en Uga Uga (2000) *Padre Pedro Lavecchia (Nícola Siri) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Joel Cavalcanti (André Barros) en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Dr. Emanoel (Aramis Trinidade) en Cuna de Gato (2009-2010) *Ed Silveira (Dorival Carper) en CuChiCheos (2010-2011) *Guillermo Fraser (Isio Ghelman) en Fina estampa (2011-2012) Anime *Abdul Hakeem / Whitney Hagas Matsumoto en Cowboy Bebop *Chorro E. Gato en Los Gatos Samurai *Virus en Corrector Yui *Tessai Tsukabishi en Bleach *Gokaro Wagarashi / Gosunkugi / Señor feudal apostador #2 en Naruto *Caballero Inglés en Zatch Bell *Marik Ishtar / Yami Marik (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Bandido Keith y Kemo en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yllbora Saro (1ª voz) en Robots Ninja *Sidra Deadson en Blue Submarine No. 6 *Edwards Haints en Gunsmith Cats *Gas Skunk en Transformers: Nueva generación *Flint / Camarero / Mayordomo en Pokémon *Maestro / Narrador / Voces adicionales en Kamui, el ninja fugitivo *Guía de Jusenkyo en Ranma ½ *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Ryukossei / Tesso en Inuyasha *Chelga en Shaman King *Potro en Jinete Sable y los Comisarios Estrella *Roderick en StarBirds (Aves del Spacio - Tosho Daimos) *Rey/Padre de María / Rey Barbilampiño/Trovador / El Viejo Lobo del Bosque / El Demonio de Bohemia / Rey / Padre de Rapunzel en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm (anime) *Lancer/Yellow Dancer / Voces adicionales en Robotech * Sr. Hopkins / Marioneta / Voces adicionales en El duende mágico * Entrenador Hachinoe / Voces adicionales en Espíritu de lucha *Chef Kawasaki en Kirby Películas de anime *Joe en Pokémon: Zoroark, el maestro de ilusiones *Lancer en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo Videojuegos *Sabine en Fable III *Braum en League of Legends Director de doblaje *El show de Amanda *Súper natural (temp. 1-2) *Six Feet Under (versión TV) *Como si fuera la primera vez *Amigos (primeras temporadas) *Los últimos días de Jesús *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas Traducción-Adaptación *Súper natural (temp. 1-2) *Kamui, el ninja desertor Televisión mexicana *Doctor en hospital en Vivir a aestiempo *Doctor de cabecera en Quererte así *Toto (voz) en Cielo rojo Curiosidades *Martín Soto realizó una narración para el mundialmente famoso video de "La Caída de Edgar".(Ver) *Fue el único actor de doblaje que dobló a su personaje de Los cazafantasmas, Egon Spengler, en todas sus apariciones y versiones, a excepción del videojuego Lego Dimensions, ya que no fue convocado en este y se enteró después, y el redoblaje argentino de la primera película por razones obvias. Referencias *Sitio Web del Doblaje Mexicano *Pagina de Doblaje Mexico Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010